Ruthless
by Kitasky123
Summary: this is how i think the fourth book of the Ellie Chronicles should go
1. Chapter 1

An: technically this is a part of the Ellie chronicles that follows the Tomorrow series but that isn't on here so I just put it in here.

Ok this is what I thought the fourth book should be; it follows on from Circle of Flight which is the last book in the Ellie chronicles.

I had to write it for school but I like it so I am going to put it on here.

Hope you like it.

Ruthless

Chapter 1

It has been a month since I got Gavin back. He hasn't really talked to me. He's angry. For the first week he wouldn't stop talking, he was so excited to be back. But for the last few weeks he has been quiet.

I am not really sure why but I think he is angry at me for selling the farm. I try to tell him that is was the only thing I could do but he just turns away so there is no use if he can't see my face.

I think it is also for being in a crowded house with Lee and his brothers and sisters. I have not been able to find a small apartment yet either in Wirrawee or Straton. The number of people looking for houses is just too big.

The inspections of the house are still going strong. Every week with out fail, an inspector comes and snoops around the house looking for the smallest thing out of place. I am always nervous when this happens. I am never sure if I have found all of Marmie's droppings around the house.

Anything slightly wrong and I am afraid I will loose Gavin. I know if I do not follow the court order properly they will take him away again.

Marmie is not enjoying being in a smaller house and I have to take her for long walks every day after school and night.

I have decided to repeat this year as I am so far behind from all the days I missed in the last year. I feel kind of left out because Homer and everyone are year above.

But at least Bronte is in my class. It is an honour to be in a class with the Scarlet Pimple. I am slowly catching up as I no longer have to worry about the farm. Even if he won't admit it, I think Gavin is enjoying school as well; he is even doing his homework which I usually have to beg and bribe him to do.

He has to come on the walks with me and Marmie too, as he has so much energy from not using it at the farm. Sometimes Pang comes as well but is usually just Gavin, Marmie and me.

Right now Gavin is at the counsellor. He doesn't enjoy it and I don't think he really talks but I think he needs it. The time he spent locked up in that attic affected him more than anything he seen in the war.

I think it is doing him good as he is slowly getting back to his cheeky attitude.

Just the other day he poured a bucket of fish eyes over Pang's head as a joke. It took hours to get the smell of fish out of her hair. I tried to sound serious when I was telling him he was grounded but I was just so happy that he was back that I just laughed at him.

Pang and Gavin were sitting together laughing, although I think she is secretly planning revenge.

Tomorrow I am planning to take Gavin to see my parents and Mrs Mackenzie's graves. We haven't gone for awhile and I think he will want to see them.

I hope he does because I really want to see them but I cannot go on my own. We haven't seen them since a couple of months after they died. I am slightly glad that we no longer live on the farm. I am pleased that I can finally go into a kitchen where I don't have the memory of my mothers' blood everywhere, or a hall where I don't see Mrs Mackenzie lying there like she was asleep.

I should really stop thinking about that; it is making me feel depressed.

I have to go and pick up Gavin.

*

Gavin is sitting next to me looking annoyed. I am about to pull into the driveway when I hear the worst sound in the world.

Gunshots!


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthless

Chapter 2

In the next few minutes it was a confusion of deafening blasts and blinding flashes. Finally I came to my senses and slammed on the brakes. Even Gavin could hear the shots and as soon as the car stopped he was out and diving for cover.

I quickly followed, looking around me as I went.

I couldn't work out where the shots were coming from.

All I know is that there was more than one shooter.

The shots were coming from all angels and I could feel the heat coming from the bullets as they flew over my shoulder.

Things were exploding all around us.

Just as I reached the tree behind Gavin, a shot hit the car. Suddenly there was an inferno of flames shooting into the sky.

In that instant I saw the shooters. There were three of them.

One was hidden behind a parked car across the street, one was up a tree on the corner and one was near a bush at the neighbours.

A minute later I saw a movement from the house and screamed. I thought they were surrounding us. But then a hand flew over my mouth and I realised it was only Lee.

He had a rifle in each hand and he was panting from the run out of the house.

He was trying to say something but he could barely speak.

"What the hell is going on?" he finally managed to ask.

"I have no idea, they just started firing, they must have been waiting for us."

Lee just gaped at me, not comprehending what I was saying.

Finally he realise what I was saying and he shoved a rifle at me.

I cocked my rifle and got it ready to fire. I looked around to see if I could get a clear target at the one near the neighbours' house.

I was about to fire when a movement near the house distracted me. I looked over and was horrified to see Pang and Philip running towards us.

Both of them also carried guns.

I tried to get their attention to tell them to get back in the house, but if they saw me, they ignored it and just kept running.

I pointed them out to Lee.

He froze. His eyes followed them but he seemed unable to do anything.

The next instant they were with us.

"We came to help." Pang said.

We were speechless. While we were distracted the firing had stopped.

But just as quickly, it started again.

I managed to fire off a couple of rounds before I felt a hand on my shoulder and it pulled me back as a shower of bullets came towards me.

If I was out there a second longer I would have been wearing the bullets.

I just kept thinking, 'Why has no one come to help? Surely some one must have heard us? We're not exactly being quiet.'

10 minutes later I lost track of things. The bullets were coming so fast that the air was just full of metal.

I had no idea where the others were or if they were still ok.

To be completely honest I couldn't even tell if I was ok.

My mind was separate from my body and the only thing I could think about was killing these people.

It is amazing how fast those instincts come back.

I just wanted them dead for interrupting my life again, it just isn't fair.

Then in the distance I could hear sirens. My heart leapt but I wouldn't let myself thing we were saved until I aw the cars.

I managed to get off five rounds and I think I hit someone.

The sirens kept coming closer.

I think the firing was getting slower.

Then it stopped and they all dove into the car across the street and drove off.

Then the police were there.

I came out from behind my bush.

Then I saw a trail of blood leading towards a clump of bushes across the lawn.

My blood ran cold and I followed it.

Behind the bush I saw Gavin and Philip first, they looked alright except they were really pale and had a few scratches, the only thing I could see that was really wrong was that Gavin was clutching his stomach.

Then, behind them, I saw Lee.

I knew immediately something was wrong.

He was holding Pang in his arms and she was covered in blood.

My senses went haywire and I could hear someone trying to talk to me from behind but I couldn't make out the words.

At that moment I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthless

Chapter 3

I could hear voices around me but they didn't seem to be making any sense. They were talking about bullet wounds. What were they talking about? I hadn't been shot. Or had I?

Slowly the aches and pains started to drown out the voices and a burning pain in my chest was making me want to scream.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Above me was a clear blue sky and then a face appeared above me.

It was talking in an urgent voice but that just made it more confusing. I couldn't understand what was happening, why is everyone looking so worried?

Then slowly the memories of the last hour flooded back.

'Gavin!' I thought. 'I need to see Gavin.'

I tried to sit up but a searing pain shot around my body and I let out a scream. Someone immediately came to hold me down. She had an outfit like someone from an ambulance.

I couldn't understand why a paramedic was worrying about me. There was nothing wrong with me.

Until then the things around me were just meaningless background but slowly they started to fight for my attention.

The first thing I saw was Philip. He looked alright except for a few superficial cuts and he looked like he was about to throw up.

Then u saw the burnt out shell of our car.

Then Gavin caught my eye. He was more hurt than what I realised. There was a bright red stain slowly spreading around his stomach. I tried to get to him but again a pain shot through me and a paramedic held me down.

The next thing I saw made me scream.

Lee was holding Pang. Lee had blood coming out of his arm and he seemed unable to move it, but he wouldn't let go of Pang. She was so white and she was just covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and her skin was a deathly grey, she wasn't moving.

'She's … no' I think. 'She's not, she can't be.'

I called out to Lee. Slowly he looked up at me. The look in his eyes told me the worst thing.

She was dead.

Again I tried to get up but the paramedic injected me with something that made me feel really drowsy.

I was still aware of my surroundings, I just couldn't move.

Then they put a board underneath me and lifted me onto a stretcher.

All of this hurt but I was too tired to protest.

They wheeled me around to the back of an ambulance and lifted me in.

Then they closed the doors between me and the world outside.

The last thing I saw was Philip throwing up everywhere.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take ages but for all I knew it could just have been a few minutes.

When we got there, there were about five people waiting for me.

Everyone started talking to each other and someone was yelling orders to everyone.

I wished they wouldn't, I had a throbbing headache.

I got wheeled into a room and they started cutting my shirt off. Everyone was still talking about bullet wounds but I was sure I hadn't been hit.

I was up and walking, how could I do that if I was hit?

Then when they removed my shirt I saw a big red stain just below where my ribs had been.

That scared me and when I looked down at my chest there was a huge amount of blood coming from my ribs.

I think I must have passed out because the next time I opened my eyes I was laying in a room with flowers painted on the walls.

I looked around and my heart leapt when I saw Lee lying in a bed next to me.

He looked alright except his arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"Welcome back sleepy head. You've been asleep for a few days." Lee whispered.

This stunned me, I didn't realise I was out for so long.

I nodded to him and just watched him, he kept fiddling with his bandage and he was avoiding looking at me.

"How are you?" I asked. He just looked at me. Then with his good hand he hurled a glass at the wall.

I screamed.

"How the HELL do you think I'm feeling?" he screamed. "My sister died. Pang is dead. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM FEELING!" Then he started crying.

This frightened me a lot. I had never seen Lee loose control like this before, not even when he found out his parents had been killed.

I couldn't do anything to comfort him because when I tried to move a burning pain shot through my chest.

It was agony watching him cry and know I couldn't do a thing to help.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"My name is Dr Thompson." He introduced himself.

I just nodded.

He was followed by a police officer.

Dr Thompson started to check the bandages around my chest. Then he moved to check on Lee's arm. Lee had reverted to stony silence.

"Is…" I began to say. I was trying to work up the courage to ask about Gavin and Philip.

Lee beat me to it.

"How are Philip and Gavin? Where are they? Can we go and see them?"

I don't think Dr Thompson could understand any of it because it came out in a big jumble.

"How are Philip and Gavin?" I translated.

"Oh, right. Well Philip is fine we are just treating him for a sprained wrist and a mild case of shock. Gavin is a bit more serious. He has a bullet wound to his stomach. It avoided all major organs but he lost a lot of blood. He is stable but he wont be going home anytime soon and either will you two." With that he left. Just then I remember Paul and Intira.

"Lee, what happened to Paul and Intira?"

"Don't worry, they are fine, they're with a neighbour."

That calmed me down and I nodded. The officer cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Jones," she said. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer the best as you can."

This worried me, I don't know why but all I could do was nod. I couldn't find my voice.

Beside me Lee said "Yes."

"Alright. How did the shooting start?" Jones asked.

Lee looked at me. It was scary being in the spotlight. It was hard to focus my mind on that long ago but after a few minutes I remembered.

"I'm not really sure. I was bringing Gavin back from the counsellor and we were pulling into the driveway when they started firing. I think they were waiting for us."

While I was talking Sergeant Jones was writing furiously on a small pad.

"Ok, how did the car get burnt?" she asked.

For some reason I seemed unable to answer this question. I seemed unable to do anything but stare at her. The shock of what really happened had finally started to sink in and I just couldn't … I just couldn't do anything.

Lee stepped in. "That was the reason I went out. I thought I could get to cover while they were distracted by the flames. The car was still running when the bullet hit it, it exploded straight away."

"Ellie are you ok?" Sergeant Jones asked with a concerned look on her face, again I couldn't answer.

"Ellie?" Lee asked. I just stared straight a head of me, I couldn't do anything.

"Look, I will leave you guys alone, I'll come back another time."

She shook Lee's hand and threw another concerned look at me before leaving the room.

"Ellie? Ellie come on talk to me." Lee begged.

He even got up and sat on the edge of my bed but I just couldn't bring myself to talk.

I think I was having a mental breakdown like Kevin did when we were in the airfield back in the war.

Then Dr Thompson came in.

"You can go and see Gavin now if you want." I just nodded.

A nurse came in and lifted me into a wheel chair and then helped Lee into his.

We got wheeled out of the room and down the hall.

Then we were taken into a room painted with jungle animals.

They lifted me into the bed next to Gavin because I couldn't sit up for to long.

Gavin just watched but didn't say anything until the doctors left.

What he finally said shocked us.

"The one who shot you Ellie, was the one who kidnapped me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruthless

Chapter 4

'Human laws, moral laws and religious laws.

They seem artificial and basic, almost child like.'

I remember thinking about the laws when the war first started, when I was sitting on a rock on the way to Hell.

I remember how hard it was to work out what the right thing to do was.

Whether or not to follow my instincts, or if my conscience would allow me to do the things we were planning.

The same inner instincts are running through my head once again.

It has been an hour since Gavin dropped the bomb and it has been forty minutes since I tuned out.

Homer and Bronte arrived about half an hour ago but I barley recognised their sudden appearance, just like it didn't cross my mind to ask how they knew we were here.

All I could think about was how each time my life starts to resemble something I can sort of call 'normal' they come back and once again my life changes.

Then when they finally disappear again, I am left to pick up the pieces.

Sometimes pieces so big break of it is impossible to fully put my life back together again.

So many people have died since the war began.

Corrie, Chris, Robyn, Lee's parents, my parents, Mrs Mackenzie, countless others and now Pang.

Who will be next?

Lee?

Homer?

Bronte?

Gavin?

I don't think I can handle another death. My mind won't be able to comprehend it.

I justified it in the war.

It was kill or be killed back then.

Some how that seemed ok.

But now is completely different.

The war is over.

We shared our land with the so logically they should leave us alone.

Right?

So why are they still here?

It just doesn't make sense how they just keep turning up, how they continuously target me.

Why is it always me?

As much as I hate to think this, why cant they target some one else for a change?

Cant they make someone else suffer?

Is it because of the things I did in the war?

Maybe it was a bad idea to publish my bokos about our activities in the war.

Suddenly I realised the silence surrounding me and the stares aimed at my back.

I turned around to see everyone staring at me cautiously.

Homer had a concerned look in his eyes, I wonder if he had any idea about my internal debate?

"What are you thinking about Ellie?" he asked quietly.

"Just…" I broke off, unable to put words to my thoughts. "They're never going to stop, are they?"

-------------------

A/N I forgot to put this in my last chapters

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Ruthless

Chapter 5

Homer studied my face for a while… as if trying to work out what his answer would do to me.

I waited patiently and just stared back at him.

"I don't know Ellie." He murmured. "but, if we don't fight back, they will never leave us alone."

"What if I said I didn't want to fight?" I whispered, turning away from the stunned look that graced his features. I was ashamed to admit that I was tired of playing this game.

"Ellie, you have to." He said sternly, walking around so I was looking at him. I tried to turn away from him but he reached out to still me.

"Ellie, I know that this is hard, I know that everyone else in this room is as tired as what you are," he paused to take a breath, "but I know… I know that if we show them that we are scared it will only get ten times worse."

I just stared at him. Suddenly I was angry… so angry. "Everyone is as tired as me? Did you seriously just say that? For god sake! I am so tired that I feel if I closed my eyes right now, I might never wake up again!" I was breathing heavily. "I lost everything. I lost my parents… I lost my fucking home… my knee and leg are still screwed and it has been how long since I was injured?"

Everyone just stared at me. I knew that I should stop but something wouldn't let me. "I was held in a prison camp by myself… where were you guys then? Huh? I had to sneak out inside some dead guy's mattress. I'm pretty sure that the guy who helped me was killed." I started to yell, "BECAUSE OF ME! I GOT SO MANY PEOPLE KILLED! I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Suddenly I broke down in tears. Huge heaving sobs wracked my body and my lungs thought for air. I couldn't stop, I didn't know how.

Homer was just standing there, a look of astonishment on his face. He tried to comfort me but that just made my cries louder.

"Ellie," Bronte whispered, "Ellie please calm down. I know this is hard, we may not have been there but we saw and did similar things. I know this is hard but you can't just give up. Please Ellie, we need you. You are so brave, please don't give up now."

I tried to quieten my sobs but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry but I just can't do this any more. I don't have any fight left in me." I cried.

Lee stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms, sliding onto the bed beside me. My stomach was screaming in pain but there was nothing I could do.

Everyone backed out of the room. Homer paused in the doorway; he looked as if he was debating whether or not to say something.

He sighed and said, "Ellie I love you but if you're just going to give up, well I can't stand around and watch you do that. I thought you were stronger than this. Let me know when the real Ellie turns up."

He walked out of the room and didn't look back.

This only made me cry harder.

Lee whispered soothing words into my hair but I couldn't understand them.

I had truly lost everything.

-----------------

A/N ok I know it has been ages since I last updated but I haven't had the time to write. What with my other stories and life I'm surprised I can do anything.

I know it is short and a bit OOC but I hope you liked it.. please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthless

Chapter 6

I'm not sure when they moved me back into my room but I found myself sitting there in silence, neither Lee or myself talking. I couldnt help but wonder when my life fell this far into the dumps? When did it become just this bad? I just dont know what to do anymore.

Homer wont speak to me, Gavin looks like I killed Marmie, Lee is just lying beside me, staring at the ceiling, a blank look on his face and everyone else just left, not saying a word. Isn't it funny how when your life is going badly its the ones you love who you push away, that's exactly what I have done.

About an hour later the doctor walked in and stopped in the doorway to watch us. We must have looked like a sorry pair, Lee still refused to look away from the ceiling, studying it like it was the most interesting thing he had seen in a long time and I still had red-rimmed eyes from my breakdown, a stony silence filled the room.

"Is everything alight?" Dr Thompson asked awkwardly, "I heard from the nurses that there was an... ah... an incident earlier today."

Lee threw a fleeting look in my direction before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Dr Thompson glanced at me before cautiously walking towards me, as if I would break down if he moved to quickly. He grabbed my chart from the end of my bed, he quickly looked it over before moving forward to check my chest.

"Looking good," he mumbled, more to himself than to me.

He then turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes, "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

I didn't bother to say anything, I don't think I could have found anything to say anyway.

"Ellie, you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." Dr Thompson said in a concerned voice. "Look what happened this morning is a very common thing for people in your situation. I'm pretty sure that you are suffering from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, if left untreated it can become quite serious. You need to talk to someone."

His voice was soft and he had a worried look on his face, he pulled up a chair and sat down beside me.

"Ellie, please talk to me," He said, "The police are coming in again tomorrow to talk to you and I need to make sure that you are well enough to speak to them."

I studied him for awhile, trying to decide what to tell him without making myself sound completely insane.

After a few moments, I decided that I couldn't say anything without sounding like I was off my rocker so I went for the safer option.

"Can I have some paper please?"

**ok i know that it has been awhile and that this is short but it is the best i could get at this time please R&R**


	7. sorry to get you excited but please read

Ok I know that it has been ages since I have updated my stories but I recently turned sixteen and I am learning to drive and between that school and work I haven't had the time that I would like to be able to post any new chapters… but I promise you that I am working on them and as soon as I get the chance I will post them

'

Also can you please go and visit my website… it is just random stuff so far but it will soon have info about my stories… the link will also be posted on my account..,

http:// www. Random – thing . weebly . com

please visit,,,


	8. IMPORTANT!

Ok I am so sorry to say that all my stories are now officially on hold for awhile. Until I can get a few chapters written up for all. I will try to get them done as soon as I can. I am now on holiday for two weeks so I will try and get something written down then. As soon as I have a couple of chapters done I will update immediately. I am so sorry for the long wait with out an update but I will finish them. I am determined to get them done. I will put a pole on my profile and I would like you all to vote on which story I should update first. I hope that I still have readers out there and I promise you all that I WILL finish the stories I started. I need to finish them.

As soon as I have something done you guys will see it.

Please stick with me, I am trying my hardest. Grade ten is also kicking my arse right now.

Nikita x


	9. SO SO SO SORRY!

ok the reason i have taken so long to do anything with these stories is because my internet has not been working at all for awhile now. i wish i could have done something sooner but only just now have i had access to the internet at home.

ok with these two stories, Finding an Escape and Ruthless... i am planning on continuing these. i'm not sure when i will be able to but i am definitely continuing them... there may be slight changes but i think i will continue using the same story for Finding an Escape. but with Ruthless... the first three chapters will still be the same but the rest will be a bit different. hopefully i will be able to continue on these soon. i will be starting college in february so i think once i settle in there i will continue these stories.

i hope there are still a few people who are willing to wait for this.


	10. The Real Chapter 7!

The Real Chapter 7!

I started writing and just couldn't stop. Page after page of paper stacked itself up on the table and overflowed onto my bed but I didn't notice. I just couldn't stop. Everything that had happened since I got Gavin back, every emotion and every feeling that I had felt in that time just poured itself onto the paper, almost out of my control.

I only stopped when my hand started to cramp. I looked around me for the first time in what felt like hours, I had used every piece of paper on the pad that the doctor had given me and I felt like I could have kept writing.

It was a relief to get it all out, to have it all out of my head so there was at least room in my head for something other than the pain. Writing, it's what I should have done a long time ago.

I heard movement near me and my head snapped up to find Lee staring at me with an astonished look on his face. I felt a hot flush creep up my cheeks and I look down and awkwardly begin to shuffle all my pages into something that slightly resembled order.

"Do you feel better now?" Lee asked, sliding towards me slightly, the astonished look still on his face.

"I …. I feel empty." I whispered, looking at him briefly. "Which I guess is better."

He nodded and shifted the sling into a more comfortable. An awkward silence drifted over us and I shifted uncomfortably and looked out the window to avoid looking at Lee.

"Lee…. I… I'm sorry about Pang." I murmured. "She didn't deserve to be hurt…. I'm so sorry."

He didn't look at me for a while and began to look at the ceiling again. Finally he turned to me, tears glistening in his eyes.

"No…..no she didn't." He croaked, "I should have protected her better. I tried to get her to go inside but she was too stubborn. She just ignored me. I should have dragged her inside, I shouldn't have taken no for an answer."

"Lee, taking her inside would have exposed you, the front door is an open target and the path to the back door is visible for part of it too, how they got to us in the first place I have no idea, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't know she would do it."

Silence fell over us once again and Lee turned back to the ceiling. A gentle knock sounded at the door and Dr Thompson peeked around the door frame and slowly walked into the room.

"Ellie, the police are back. Are you willing to talk to them?" He asked lightly, a hesitant tone in his voice.

"Just give them these." I said, handing over the massive stack of paper. "They explain everything."

**A/N This is an official chapter and I hope someone is still out there to read it considering I wrote this instead of studying for a grade 12 exam I have on Monday. I hope you guys like it and if you have read this far, please review, it'll only take a few moments and I would really appreciate it. thanks guys. **


End file.
